Ultimate Sonic Maelstrom Hedgehog Ninja
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Son of two grate Archaeologist Scientist Naruto at the young age of 5 found the master Emerald. Amy like Hinata
1. Chapter 1 Sonic The Ultimate Malestorma

**Hello Foxsky2015 here over the weekend I got to Idea Naruto Sonic and Ultimate spider man and Naruto the mask and ultimate marvel mostly seeing mask Naruto vs Loki and Naruto giving Loki a wedgie.** **Naruto ultimate spider man sonic crossover Naruto is Sonic and Amy the hedgehog descendent when Naruto was 5 he dissolver the Master emerald where he accidently activated by touching it witch Activated all the Mobian power. alright let get the show on the road. Paring Naruto Hinata.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Sonic or Marvel and I don't make money out of this**

* * *

 **South pacific ocean** **Angle Island Angle Temple**

 **May 5 2006** **12:00 Am Midnight**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D.** **Research Base Camp.**

* * *

A group of Archaeologist scientist on a Archaeology dig on a Island called Angle Island it's located between Japan and Australia it was founded over in 1975. And two of these scientist are world renown Archaeologist's Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki they have brought their son Naruto to show him the wonder of the past. Minato is a long blond spiky hair with tan skin blue eyes Japanese man Kushina is a Japanese America Woman with long red hair she has light tan skin purple eyes and a beautiful body she is very curvy she has C cup their son Naruto look like a carbon copy of Minato but with six whisker mark. Minato wear a jeans a white shirt and a red and black plaid shirt and steel toe boots Kushina wear a short long sock steel toe boots a red cotton shirt Naruto is wearing a orange running shoes blue jean and a orange shirt and a green crystal necklace the crystal is between two silver bead.

With the help of the locales their they have found a Skeleton of anthropomorphic Animal man The leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. funded the dig side to study the people further Study on the bone and the people As well the two Sentences Minato and Kushina have discovered that they as well of their son Minato and his son have a Hedgehog genes but Kushina genes are from a fox their one year old son Miles has his mother fox gene. Not only their group made a historic discovery but one scientific discovery in genic As well.

This made everyone from their group glad for their head Archaeologist Discover some of them were the locales told the scientist that the people of the Skeleton they were called Mobians a race of Anthropomorphic Animal like humans. When Naruto parents were working with their fellow Archaeologist Naruto found a cava in their he discover a ginormous green Emerald that glowed.

When Naruto was about to touch it and blue energy covered his hand when the energy came in contact with the Emerald some thing happen the glow from the light glow brighter the light some how of the cave hitting everything in sight the green light covered the hold world and they it die out when Naruto saw what happen to him in the refection he saw Emerald green eyes on top of his head he saw hedgehog eras and his human eras were gone his hair is now blue hedgehog quills and on his back where more blue quills the quills felt like hair fixable but strong he also saw a hedgehog as well.

The cava was starting to be unstable this cause Naruto to start to run. As he ran he notice he was moving faster then ever when Naruto came out of the cava he saw his Parents have all so transform his father look like him but older and his mother was a had fox ears and tails.

"Naruto Kun are you hurt are okay what happen to you" Kushina said as she took a good look a her first born son to see if he was hurt anywhere.

* * *

2 Hour Later

* * *

When Naruto explain what happen Naruto was scolded but his Parent were happy to see him safe the locales were now echidna human hybrids they say that what their son found is a long lost relic know as the master Emerald and Naruto what cause started a chain reaction that boosted the Mobian gene causing half the human on the planet to look like a Animal human hybrids.

* * *

 **10 Years Later**

 **North Atlantic ocean.**

 **New York Borders of New York City.**

 **March 18 2016 7:30 pm.**

* * *

Over ten year ago Naruto his grow to be a Handsome 15 year old young man he is now wearing orange running shoes with a white horizontal strip on it a white shirt with a blue sharp tooth smiling Hedgehog a pear of blue jeans he is carrying single strap bag he was wearing a special pear of goggle that has little brother made the goggle had a blue tint and the strap is color orange and white fingerless glove.

The people that were now Dubbed Neo Mobian's some of these People had a hard time to a just to their new body some of them were called Mutants more research have ben done and show that the Mobian's aren't Mutants but some of the mobian's can have the X gene. Thou some of the Mobian's with out the X gene were attack by the sentinel that were program by Bolivar Trask and Senator Kelly witch the two were arrested of war crime when One of the Sentinel attack a little hedgehog girl Mobian's that is the grand daughter of the Japanese Emperor Name Hinata Hyūga their robot were all destroyed and recycled into Scrape Metal by a favorite Blue hair Hedgehog Hinata grandparent were thankful blue hair quill hedgeboy they made an arrange marriage .

Over the year Naruto when to a special School for Ninja Called Elemental Academy that teach him two from of education a normal School education and Ninja education witch he past with flying colors.

His younger brother Miles who has a 300 IQ and had two fox tails Miles is now a Eleven he has blond hair and blue eyes one day Naruto ask Miles if he can use his tails like a helicopter blades witch Naruto gave Miles the Nickname Tails witch Miles love the name that his old brother gave him.

Miles gave Naruto a new name as well Sonic witch suited him sent he can go past the speed of sound. Naruto Past a toll booth with out paying he is on his way to see an old friend of his father Phil Coulson the police man from the toll booth called into HQ that a Matahuman ran through over in the toll booth and breaking it the blur was going over the the city speed limit.

* * *

 **New York Queen New York City Parker House**

* * *

Peter Parker and his Friend were watching the new about a speeding blue blur on T.V. is a Caucasian cat women that in her 20 and a police officer ["I'm Donna Snow and I'm Stand A blockade was build in the entrance to the city I'm Talking to one of New York finest Allen Queen"] Donna said. Donna Snow is a Mobian Caucasian women that is 22 year old she has white short hair a wearing a orange female office suit with office shoes. Allen Queen is a red head chubby man he wear the N.Y.P.D. stander spring uniform white man ["Well you see here are plain to stop this speedster is that we block the road he or she can go around or under or through us so he has to stop"] Allen said just then the blue blur jump over them the camera caught Naruto but he was a blur ["Well he didn't go around or under or through us eh uh ah"] Allen chuckled.

* * *

 **Some where on the highway**

* * *

Naruto is lessening to some music wail sitting on a lamppost as he is looking up at the moon and some star. As Naruto got off the lamppost then five formula 1 Police race car came up and stop right in front of Naruto. One of the driver's came out to talk "Hi their your a hurt hog to keep up with" the Diver said as he took a good look at Naruto the driver wear a red race car driver uniform with a S logo on the chest and red and white helmet

As soon as Naruto was about to leave the drive Introduces him self " My Name is Thomson Callaway" Thomson said he took off his helmet and mask showing a 22 year old man with strawberry blond hair and green eyes "I'm the leader of the S-Team you may think your fastest thing a live. Think again" Thomson teammate chase Naruto down the highway. Just then a Daily Bugle news Helicopter were shooting the highway race as Naruto is leading the pack.

"The S-team ay the S must stand for Super slow" Naruto said as he is a head of them. One of the formula 1 car got ahead of the Speed demon as the other car box's him in. "Oh no what am I going to do now" Naruto as he disappear in thin air.

"Where is he did I run him over" One of the Driver said as he look back. The Driver heard a knock on his windshield as he looked where the noise came from he saw a shadow above him he saw Naruto greening at him. "Hey get down from their this dangerous what if kid inmate this?" The Man said Naruto then press a button on his goggle the hack in to the News copter camera. "Kids don't use Formula 1 race car to chase hedgehogs" Naruto said as he jump off the car and took his place as the leader of the pack.

As the Formula 1 driver try to pass Naruto by turning up to a different gear Naruto pass them by running backwards. "He's mocking us Chief you got to do something." One of the driver said as he is right behind Naruto.

"Alright play time is over attention all units open the center line" Thomson said as his the S team member move "I didn't have to do these but have no choice I will not have anyone faster then me on my highway" Thomas said as he flip the nitro switch on his Formula 1 car as Thomson speed up and past Naruto. "The only way he can past me if he can go super sonic just then Thomson heard a loud booms and saw Naruto blue blur streak. "A sonic boom he going faster then the speed of sound." Thomson said he the notice he was running out of road he then pull out the parachute and press the break to slowdown because up ahead is a unfinished road. The news copter got a shot of Naruto flu through the air like a shouting star Thomson got out of the car and look at where Naruto is going to Queens area.

* * *

 **Queens Air**

* * *

As Naruto glide over Queen he saw the bottleful light of New York City he then was over a blue house with a pool. As Naruto try to ran to hopefully land on the tree but it was no use he then through his bag at one of the chairs near the pool he then crash in the pool making a big splash. Then one of the resident's of the house came out. When Naruto swam up he saw a young Read headed woman that is the same age of Naruto.

The teenage girl came out to help him out. She has long red hair she wear a gray shirt a green zipper vest a black jacket a pear of jean and black shoes her a is Mary Jane Watson. Mary Jane was shock to see the same Hedgehog boy she saw on the news. "What your name" The read head said as she look concern of the blue haired boy "I Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and you what your name." Naruto said as he is getting out of the pool. "My name Mary Jane Watson but my friend call me M.J.." Mary Jane said.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it and is suck at spelling**


	2. Sonic vs Doctor Eggman

**FS2015 here another chapter also their will be Manma and Satsuki pairing am going to have Satsuki be a batgirl Manma is Naruto twin brother that every one he die the story a will tell when I get there r &r**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Sonic or ultimate Spider man**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Sonic Vs Dr. EggMan**

* * *

 **Queen New York 6:37 Watson's House**

* * *

When Naruto woke up from the Watson family couches where he was sleep took a shower and made pancake egg and bacon breakfast for MJ and here family he also made a note saying thank and cleaning the mess he made and give her his number and address if she and her friend ever want to hang out. Last night Naruto had to pay of the broken pay booth and clear the problem with the New York Polices Department he even ask the Watson if he can stay for the night.

Anna Watson Woke up from the smell of Pancake Egg and Bacon as She is a 40 year old women with light brown hair she wear a sky blue Pj's and fuzzy slippers when she went down stairs she saw Breakfast and a note.

 **Dear Watson's**

 **thank you for letting me stay for the night I leaf you guy my phone number and address if you need help with anything don't hesitate to call.**

 **From Naruto Uzumaki**

 **P.s IN joy the meal.**

As soon as she took a bit of the breakfast her taste bud when off like fire works "Oh My this is good" Anna Said.

* * *

 **New York City Shield HQ the Triskelion**

* * *

As Naruto ran down the street of the island of Manhattan trying to find two thing a New York Chilly dog and a japan Raman restrung. But since some of the restrung for breakfast weren't open yet Naruto went to a I.H.O.P. for a omelets Pancakes And Oj.

After Naruto had his breakfast he then went to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. base to find agent Phil Coulson.

The one thing Naruto was not expect S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents to surround him at gun point. Good thing that Coulson stop them before everything gone south. "Naruto it good to see you angina." Coulson said shaking Naruto hand and lead him to the reason why Naruto he's here. As Naruto and Coulson when in a High tec room that has a huge vault filled with mysterious mystical Items. Coulson took out a huge green diamond like emerald the size of a baseball and show it to Naruto. "One of your Father Friend's that work for us found it in the central park it is admitting an Electric Magnetic Wave Pulse nearly fried all of our equipment." Coulson said as he give the rear gem stone to Naruto.

As soon Naruto touch it glowed a bright green blinding the two in the room. Naruto soon saw a vision of a of the Master Emerald and six more diamond like on Angle island then Naruto heard a Mysterious female voice **"The servers are the seven Chaos. The controller serve to unified the chaos"** the voice said then vision showed Naruto a bald headed man with a wild mustache and big nose fighting a blue hair anthropometric hedgehog and blond two tailed anthropometric fox. The man is fat and has long stringy arms and legs he wear goggles and have black lends sun glasses an red long sleeve coat the yellow pocket's and white stripes black pants and black boots. The next thing Naruto saw was a city on fire and flooded with water and a gain water dragon.

And just as quickly the vision came Naruto was back in the vault lining on the floor on his back. "Wow that was trippy." He said as got up Coulson then look at Naruto concern. "What did you see Naruto" Coulson said looking at the Blue blur.

Naruto then look at Coulson serious. "I saw Angle Island and I think my ancestors fighting an old and fat guy.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In the frozen Ice cap**

* * *

Somewhere under the hart of the North Poll there is a secret laboratory in there is a big machines that has a Timer as it rang the machines open up to show the man that Naruto saw in his Vision in a bed and was about to wake from a deep sleep as well as all of his machines. _**{Morning Doctor. Eggman]**_ Said a pessimistic robotic voice. The voice came from red orb like robot the has blue eyes and teeth it is next to a yellow cube like robot. "[Yawn] Nothing like a 4000 year like nap that can take of life little problem" Eggman said as he got out of his bed "Now That blue hedgehog is dead and gone I can star with my plain to star my Eggman empire." Eggman said as he then turn on his T.V. to watch the news and one of his robot give him glass of water.

As Eggman flip the channels to see what on the news he found a new station on it is a old Anker his 50 he had a flat top gray hair cut as well as a neat trim mustache. ["Last night New York was visited by a speedy neo Mobian Blue hedgehog"] said the news Anker man Eggman then spit out his water. "[Bamf] What Sonic in the future" Eggman yelled. _**{ It could be his Grandchild}**_ said the cube like robot with a optimistic voice.

["This speedy teen broke one of the highway told booths an out ran the law enforcements Thomson Callaway who is one of are greatest highway thou he did apologist to the N.Y.P.D. and pay to fixes the broken arm thou concenter that he no part of the wall cruller Ma..."].

Eggman quickly turn off the TV he then whent to his computer "Computer look up what happen to all mobian life." He said as the computer download all know facts about the neo mobian as the computer did it job the two little robot orb bot and cube bot went up to Eggman. _**{Boss are chaos detector is picking up a chaos emerald in north America New York New York}**_ Said Orb bot as it gave him a tablet showing one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. "Shield Hmm I think I'm going to have to use one of my robot." Eggman said as he got out his card. "But witch ones I let the computer designed" He said as he put the card deck in the computer.

the monitor became a slot machine showing a a giant black Knight like robot that has two morning stars the can open up like hand. "Ah Wrecking Knight with you no one shall stand in my way Oho ho ho ho ho." Eggman said as he laugh evilly.

* * *

 **New York S.H.I.E.L.D. triskelion Cafeteria**

* * *

At the S.I.E.L.D. Cafeteria Naruto eating a chilly dog he was rethink what Coulson said about the Emerald.

 **Flash back**

 **Naruto Gave back the chaos emerald but then Coulson give it back "You keep it for now Naruto you might need it" said Coulson as he walk Naruto out of the** **vault room.**

 **end Flash back**

Naruto then saw the Emerald disappear out for thin air he then imagined the emerald reappearing in to his hand. "Okay the was weird" he said as he was weirded out Jus then he remember what the natives call these Emerald "Chaos Emerald" Naruto said as he made it disappear. He then finishes his chillydog and went to get more chilly dog for the road. Naruto was standing in front of five teenagers four boys and one girl. "Phhssst White Tiger why is their a Civilian in the triskelion" Said a teen that is wearing a black helmet and a black and gold outfit that has a red star on it as the teen talk the teen girl that wear a white tiger outfit. "Phsst Why is that guy waering a bucket on his head." Naruto said to the lunch lady who laugh. "It's a helmet" the helmet wearing boy said glairing at Naruto. "what ever you say Bucket Man." Naruto said making all the occupants of the cafeteria laugh at the helmet teen. "My name is Nova!" the now named Nova yelled.

"Hm did you say something" Naruto said lazily Causing everyone to laugh. He then grab some Chilly Dogs and pay of them. As Naruto was about to leave he heared one of the teens that is wearing red and blue spandex that has a spider logo on his chest and back yelled "Everyone get down." A Big spike fist broke through the wall and destroy a couple of tables. The fist look like a black spike knight gauntlet mix with a wrecking ball the fist is connected to a chain that leaded to and black knight robot Next to the robot is the Man Naruto saw in his vision in a egg theme hover Car as well as a legion of robot that look like animals. As Eggman look at the inhabitants of the triskelion He saw a blue Hedgehog teen with six whisker mark.

"Wrecking knight destroy that blue Quill hedgehog" Eggman commanded pointing toward Naruto.

"Oh Shit" Naruto said as he dodge the Giant fist Naruto move to dodging the spike knuckles he then went outside to get more Space to run around and jump the mechanizes knight lock on Naruto as he jumped up the robot the launch one of it's fist at him. Naruto then landed on to it's wrist and grabbed holding on to his opponent the medieval theme robot fired it's other fist at Naruto to try to hit him. Naruto then jump on to they other fist.

Spider Man an his old team were fight some of the other robot when they we're done taking care of the robots they saw Naruto fighting the robotic knight.

As Naruto jump from wrist to wrist he was doing some dances hand stands he then stop on the wrist the retracted back to it's arm as soon as the wrist was back together Naruto shot through the robot chest impaling it Naruto then grabbed the machines arm and throw it at Eggman but the robot went right through him pasting him like a hologram "congratulation Boy you have proven me right that you are the descendent of one of me hated enemies Sonic the Hedgehog BUT NO MATER WHO GENES YOU CARRIES YOU WANT STOP ME FROM COLLETING ALL SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS AND TURNING THIS WORLD IN TO THE EGGMAN EMPIRE so said I DOCTOR EGGMAN MAHAAA HA HA HA HAAAA." The hologram of Eggman stated as it turn off. Naruto the call his brother Tails to come out to New York.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Some of the Characters will be OC and some of the story will be base off the sonic game the marvel characters will be helper some time they want be there. the sonic Name will be nick names like Naruto nick name is Sonic.**


End file.
